


【橙葡萄/纮光】晓梦

by renxingjian



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxingjian/pseuds/renxingjian
Summary: 其实我也不知道葡萄是不是真的失眠，可能是真的也可能不是，请随意揣测——也想不出什么好标题就这样吧。我真的已经尽力了但还是很ooc，并且雷，文本身也好排版也好都不怎么擅长，不用硬吃的没关系。感谢阅读。
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kureshima Mitsuzane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【橙葡萄/纮光】晓梦

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TOU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOU/gifts).



吴岛光实很久没有好好睡过一觉了。  
明明正是长个子的年纪，却总是整夜整夜地失眠，这个状况并没有因为沢芽市恢复和平安定而改善，反倒愈演愈烈了。  
吴岛贵虎注意到之后很担心这样下去弟弟会和自己一样有黑眼圈，或明或暗地提了那么两三次，光实要么装傻要么沉默，弄得贵虎也相当束手无策了。  
他想不出理由，照理说光实的心结已经解开，甚至也回到了铠武队跳舞，到底是什么问题让弟弟的房间总是深夜亮着灯呢。

吴岛光实像往常一样在固定的时间躺进床铺，也像往常一样在一片漆黑中睁着眼睛看天花板，其实是看不清楚的，但他知道它就在那。  
他本以为自己会像往常一样这么望到半夜，然后起来做些别的事，却不知何时闭上眼睛，睡了过去。  
  
恍惚间自己似乎被什么东西压着。  
吴岛光实费了很大力气睁开眼睛，从细缝中瞥见一点金色的发丝，以及绯红的瞳孔。可是身体很重，使不上劲，喉咙也发不出声音，他很快就阖上沉重的眼皮，陷入到无穷无尽的黑暗之中。  
有人掀开被子，解开了睡衣的纽扣，青少年特有的、白瘦紧绷的胸腹显露在月光下，肋骨随着呼吸在皮肤下若隐若现。然后睡裤也被缓慢地脱掉，双腿朝向两侧被分开，有表面略粗糙的手从小腹往下抚摩，最后探进了腿间的阴影里。  
不知为何感官变得非常敏锐，虽然柔和但是身体还是被入侵，有什么东西在里面搅动着，没多久身下便传出来咕滋咕滋的水声，身下的被单被濡湿，带着一股凉意，伴随着淫靡的水声，他甚至还产生了些微的失禁感……  
吴岛光实猛然间坐起身，大口大口地喘着气。  
他花了几秒钟才回过神，垂着头思考起刚刚的梦境。又过了一阵子他才掀起被子的一角，准备去厕所处理一下。梦是做到一半就醒的，因此并没有梦遗，内裤里还有着不可忽视的硬物。  
当双脚落地时他抬起头，才后知后觉地注意到有人站在窗前。  
月亮已经出来了，那个人背对着月光，只能看出一个大概的轮廓。可是看不清脸他也知道是谁，这个人他再熟悉不过了。  
“纮汰哥……”他趿拉着拖鞋快步走到他跟前，抬着脸看他。  
深夜的神明仍穿着及地的披风，但已经卸去了铠甲，银色的布料反着微光，圣洁中显露出大量凡人的气质来。  
“阿实，好久不见。”他的声音温和又带着笑意，更加接近吴岛光实以前认识的那个葛叶纮汰。  
吴岛光实犹豫了片刻，低垂着的手悄悄捏起白披风的边缘，他又似有似无地往纮汰身上靠，让腰胯蹭上他的腿根。  
面对这不太隐晦的暗示葛叶纮汰倒是直接向前一步，一脚岔进他的两腿之间，再向上略用力顶了顶，让阿实的性器结结实实地贴了上来。  
“嗯……”吴岛光实不自觉地哼了一下，一下子垮了腰曲了膝，差点就要跌倒。  
还好纮汰立即拉住他的一只手，顺势把人拽进了怀里，这才没有摔成一团。纮汰笑起来，“阿实要小心点啊。”  
吴岛光实有点回不过神，他既没有抱上去也没有推开他，他低着头，闷声道：“纮汰哥…纮汰哥……”  
他的语调有一点拖长，在葛叶纮汰听来似乎浸了数种情绪，他有点说不出话，便抬手在阿实背上拍了拍。  
拍了没几下他的手就滑下去，撩起一点睡衣的下摆。  
“阿实，想做吧？”他的手探进去，沿着光滑的背脊慢慢往上攀。  
“纮汰哥……嗯。”阿实的声音开始在空气里颤抖。  
葛叶纮汰将头低下来，贴近吴岛光实的肩膀，去嗅他薄睡衣上的味道，衣料上除去一点很淡的洗衣香波味，剩下的就全都是青少年的味道——是阿实的味道。  
原本圈着他的另一只手也翘开睡裤的松紧带钻进去，贴着肉一路突进到吴岛光实的屁股上。  
他身上实在没什么肉，就连臀部也是很寡味的，葛叶纮汰却很喜欢，对着那两片薄肉捏了又捏。  
光实呼吸有些用力，他伸手扯开了神的披风，却对剩下的衣物有些无从下手，纮汰却在这时将双手都抽出，再一起托着阿实的屁股把人抱到床上去了。  
吴岛光实先爬到床沿，拉开床头柜拿出一管润滑之后才坐回床上，很自觉地脱掉裤子，又开始解睡衣的纽扣。而神明站在床边，一抬手便将自己的衣物都除净了，他不等他脱完就凑过去揽他的腰，又要往自己身上带。阿实很配合地挪过去，跨在他身上，双臂搂着纮汰的脖子，直直地跪着，又将腿分开一点，以方便对方的动作。  
纮汰一手抚上光实的性器，一手绕到他身后，他的指尖在股缝里来回摩挲了一会儿才朝中间摸下去，同时开始套弄阿实的阴茎。  
阿实嘴唇直颤，断断续续地念着“纮汰哥、纮汰哥”的，葛叶纮汰稍微弄了几下，那可怜的小东西就开始滴出前液，没过多久就射了出来。  
吴岛光实将一直抱着纮汰的手松开，他迷离着眼，看到沾在纮汰胸口上的精液，反应了一会儿之后伸出细白的手指，将那几滴白浊抹去，不知出于什么心态又把手抬到嘴边，用舌尖舔舐了一点。  
葛叶纮汰看到他这幅失神的样子，将头侧过去与他接吻，同时手指在按揉过那一圈褶皱之后也破入他的体内。  
吴岛光实还在发愣，微张着嘴，顺从地任由纮汰的舌伸进来湿湿滑滑地搅弄。可是下面的情况就不太好，他的后穴干涩到不行，纮汰抹了大量的润滑也还是又紧又窄,他勉强才伸进去两根手指抽动.  
光实逐渐从射精的快感中清醒过来，说：“抱歉，和纮汰哥想的不一样，我不是水多的类型。”  
“阿实……你注意到了啊。”葛叶纮汰愣了一下，似乎有些尴尬。  
“嗯，纮汰哥没关系的，请用力一点吧。”他沉下腰，将腿岔得更开.  
纮汰便试着再塞入一根手指，阿实的眉毛皱起来，额角也有一粒粒的汗泌出。  
“果然还是——”纮汰还是觉得太为难他，便抽回手打算作罢，吴岛光实慢了一步，没能拦住他。  
“纮汰哥……”光实轻声念着，直起身冷不防直接对着纮汰硬挺的阴茎直接坐了下去。  
“！”  
葛叶纮汰被紧窒的甬道夹到差点直接缴械，却对阿实这样的举动又震惊又心疼。  
光实眼角带着泪，勉强挤出一点笑来：“没关系的纮汰哥……请你——”  
事已至此，葛叶纮汰便掐着少年细瘦的腰动作起来。  
肉壁一层层挤在一起，使得拔出和插入都很困难，阿实肯定痛得不得了，可对于插入的一方来说则是绝顶的快感。  
吴岛光实仰起脸，细长如花茎的手臂垂在身侧，迎接着肉刃凶猛的进出，纮汰哥的阴茎好似不是进的后穴，而是在他整个腹腔内抽送，柔软的内脏都被搅弄地一团乱了。  
纮汰当然不是那种自私的家伙，他咬着牙抽插，也是想要尽快找到阿实的敏感点，这样他多少可以好受一些吧。  
果然被他找到了，并不在肠道的深处，而是浅浅的靠近入口的地方，阿实在被蹭过那里的时候开始呜咽，终于叫了出来。  
他有意对着那里操弄，阿实在他胯上被顶得一颠一颠，他又开始流泪，视线甚至模糊成几个色块，只是这次是代表快感的泪水。  
他一边叫着纮汰的名字，一边垂下头。光实吸着鼻子，擦了擦眼睛，重新聚焦之后就看见自己滴落在纮汰哥小腹上的泪水。他伸出双手去擦掉那几滴泪花，又将掌心撑在纮汰的肚子上来回摸着。  
他突然比刚才哭得更凶，又像断针的唱片一样不断叫着纮汰的名字。  
葛叶纮汰反应了一会儿才意识到他在哭什么——阿实的手按在曾经被他捅穿的那个地方。可是神的身躯已经被修复到完美的程度，那一块皮肤和其他地方的别无二致，伤口没有在他身上留下一丝一毫的痕迹。  
他更用力更快地送着胯，又抽出一只手来抚慰阿实的前端，被前后的快感同时折磨的光实被迫将哭声拧成一声声呻吟，后来总算是沉浸在快乐里面，暂时忘记了让他分神的事情。  
纮汰又抽送了没多久阿实就再次泄了出来，这回射出的精水比一开始稀薄了不少，之后纮汰便向下按紧了少年战栗的身体，射在了肠道的深处。  
高潮过后的阿实扑在纮汰身上大口大口地喘着气，纮汰的阴茎从他身体里滑出来，带出了一点白色沾在穴口上。  
之后纮汰抱他去浴室清理，少年几乎无法靠自己站着，甚至也没有力气伸出手去挂在纮汰身上，全靠纮汰搂紧他的身体才能站在莲蓬头下。  
葛叶纮汰用食中二指撑开阿实的小穴穴口，刚刚射进去的精液就自己流出来，和着热水一起沿着阿实的腿往下淌。他觉得有些过意不去，又仔细检查了一下，虽然穴口有些红肿但似乎没有撕裂伤和出血，倒是万幸。  
“纮汰哥，我还想要。”吴岛光实大概是缓过来了一点，突然开了口。他的声音语调都与平时不同，略沙哑的撒娇中带着少年不该有的色情意味。  
“阿实——”纮汰稍微有点无奈和纠结。  
“请抱我。”  
“……”  
  
纮汰搂着他从浴室里走出来，来到洗漱间，然后让他转过身。吴岛光实便看见了镜子里赤裸的两人。  
自己如柴一般干瘦、骨节突出的身体，和身后纮汰哥健实、肌肉恰到好处的身体；自己稍长又有些凌乱的黑发，和镶在其边缘，纮汰哥明显异于常人的金发。  
他看向镜子中神的红色瞳孔，发现那双眼睛也同样透过镜子在看他。  
他看着纮汰从身后抱他，慢慢插了进来。  
光实下意识地往前倾，伸出手去撑住洗脸台。那是大理石制的台面，他只稍微撑了一下就被纮汰捞了回来，就这样他的手也已经发冷了。  
纮汰用小臂卡在他的脖子上，吴岛光实不得不抬起头看着镜中承受着撞击的自己。浴室比卧室小了不少，肉体拍撞的声音不断地产生回音，从四面八方朝着吴岛光实袭击过来，他有点想闭上眼睛了。  
“阿实。”  
这次是换了纮汰，在他耳畔柔和又坚定地不停喊着他的名字。  
他们同时看着镜子，看着镜子中的自己和对方，看着纮汰不断用力地抽插，看着阿实泛白的身体从关节处染上潮红，看着纮汰的手揉弄光实又小又淡的乳首，看着光实高潮时张开喘息的嘴，也看着纮汰皱着眉攀上顶峰……  
  
吴岛光实再醒过来的时候已经在干净的被窝里了，他隐约记得自己断片之前是高潮了的，什么都没有射出来，但的确是高潮了，再后面就……失去意识了。  
他一侧头，发现葛叶纮汰还在他身边，他有点惊喜，本想甜甜地喊一声“纮汰哥”，却一下子破了音，他赶紧咳嗽一声清了清嗓子。  
“醒了吗？阿实。”纮汰没有转头过来，只是望着前方这样说，“抱歉，我做得太过了。”  
吴岛光实摇摇头，也躺回去看天花板，“不是，是我要求纮汰哥的。”  
之后他们安静了很久，但彼此都是享受这份宁静的。  
  
“我听说中国古代有一位很有名的诗人。”吴岛光实突然开口。  
“啊……诸、诸葛孔明？”葛叶纮汰想了片刻才憋出这么一个名字。  
“不是啦，”光实笑起来，“那是三国时期的谋士的名字。”  
“总而言之，他有一句很有名的诗，大概是说，有一个叫庄子的人做梦以为自己变成了蝴蝶。可是谁也不知道，到底是庄子变成了蝴蝶，还是蝴蝶变成了庄子。  
其实，不是我做了关于纮汰哥的春梦，而是纮汰哥梦到了我，对吧？”  
“……神偶尔也要休息一下的嘛。”  
“纮汰哥好色啊，”吴岛光实微笑，“可是真是太好了，不然的话我就见不到纮汰哥了吧。”  
窗外的天空开始发白，也出现了鸟雀的鸣叫。  
葛叶纮汰没有回他的话，只是说：“要乖乖睡觉啊，阿实。”  
“嗯”  
“那，再见。”  
“再见，纮汰哥。”  
  
在窗外的小鸟叫得更大声的时候，葛叶纮汰再次化作光的粒子消散了，吴岛光实仍旧没有转过头去看，他闭上眼睛，睡了长长的一觉。  
之后一定还会再见面的。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我也不知道葡萄是不是真的失眠，可能是真的也可能不是，请随意揣测——  
> 也想不出什么好标题就这样吧。  
> 我真的已经尽力了但还是很ooc，并且雷，文本身也好排版也好都不怎么擅长，不用硬吃的没关系。  
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
